


How To Totally Not Look Like An Idiot In A Sushi Place According To Gavin Free

by SilentMad



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Short, idk i was at samurai and thought of this, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentMad/pseuds/SilentMad
Summary: A prompt I thought of :Person b can't use chopsticks and insists that its rude to not use them in a restaurant so person a is forced to feed them





	

"I honestly cannot believe you."

"But Michael!" Gavin whined, a full plate of spicy tuna rolls sitting in front of him. "I don't want to get kicked out!"

So here's the deal. Michael had decided to go to this new sushi place that opened up a week ago and Gavin thought he should tag along. When they sat down, however, Gavin sheepishly confessed he couldn't use chopsticks. Of course, that's not a big deal. 

"Just use your fork, a lot of people do!"

Gavin, the intelligent Brit he is, claims that not using chopsticks in a sushi place is rude and they would get kicked out. The solution? He wants Michael to feed him.

"You're not four! You don't need to be fed your food!" Michael whisper-yelled, the restaurant filled with people. "And seriously, that would just draw more attention to you." Gavin huffed and slouched in his chair, crossing his arms and all in all looking like a spoiled toddler. 

Michael, already finished with his California roll, scoffed. "Oh, really?" He said after Gavin had sat silently glaring at him for a few minutes. Gavin didn't move, just continued to stare at Michael. "You are hopeless!"

They sat glaring at each other, neither of them wanting to back down. Finally, Michael groaned and let his arms flopped down. "Fine, you big baby." Gavin's face lit up with a smug grin. "I'm only doing this because I've got a date with Rainbow Six tonight!"

Michael awkwardly picked up his chopsticks, picked up a sushi roll from Gavin's plate and glared at the Brit. Gavin just smiled and opened his mouth. Michael's face totally didn't heat up a bit and shoved the food into the other's mouth, causing a bird-like noise to escape. 

He laughed, giggling at Gavin's face as he chewed slowly. "You've never eaten sushi, have you?" Michael asked as his giggling slowed down. Gavin shaking his head only made him laugh again. He continued to feed the other, making airplane noises and spinning the food in circles. He didn't care that people looked at them weird, because Gavin's laughter made every bewildered stare worth it.


End file.
